musicstoryfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Michael Jackson
Michael Joseph Jackson, né le 29 août 1958 à Gary (Indiana) et mort le 25 juin 2009 à Los Angeles (Californie), est un chanteur, danseur-chorégraphe, auteur-compositeur-interprète-acteur-réalisateur et producteur américain. Il est reconnu par le Livre Guinness des records comme étant l’artiste le plus couronné de succès de tous les temps. Selon le Rock and Roll Hall of Fame, il a été identifié comme étant l'artiste le plus populaire dans toute l'histoire de l'industrie du spectacle. Biographie à compléter Anecdote *Il fait partie des égéries de la marque "Eleven Paris". Carrière Les Jackson 5 : : Michael Jackson commence a chanter dans le groupe familiale appeler au début les Jackson Brothers. Dans un premier temps les 5 garçons Jackson ne pense pas réellement a faire de la musique leur vie, mais , a la suite de leur victoire au concours du lycée de Gary (remporté grâce a la chanson "My Girl" des Temptation) l'enjeu change. Leur père, étant décider a les faire percer devient leur manager, assez vite il obtient un contrat avec le night-club du coin et le groupe est alors renommer les Jackson 5. Au fur et a mesure , le groupe grandit et il parcourt les boites de nuit et les bars de tout l'Etat d'Indiana , il se fait très vite une réputation régionale. En 1967 ils remportent un autre concours a l'Apollo Theater a New-York , la bas ils sont repérer par Gladys Knight qui va parler d'eux au grand patron de Motown qui ne donnera pas suite au groupe. Mais le groupe est lancer et Joe Jackson signe un contrat avec Steeltown Records, le premier 45 tours des Jackson sort en janvier 1968 et connaît un modeste succès. Apres ça , les Jackson 5 commence leur aventure a Motown le 22 juillet 1968, le petit Michael a alors 11 ans et son quotidien est rythmé par la musique, les concerts , les enregistrements... Puis, en décembre 1969, Diana Ross présente The Jackson 5 avec leur nouvel album, incluant leur nouveau single "ABC" qui devient très rapidement N°1 dans la plupart des classement noir ou pop du moment, et est classé N°1 dans le hit-pop parade le 25 avril. Michael en solo : : Le 24 janvier 1972, Michael sort son premier album solo "Got to Be There", quelque temps plus tard l'album sera certifié disque d'or. Moine de 6 mois plus tard, notre jeune star signe son deuxième album mais seul le single "Ben" du même nom que l'album fonctionnera. Le 13 avril 1973, il sort son troisième album solo "Music & Me", il n'a alors que 14 ans ! 'Got to Be There' #Ain't No Sunshineright|200px #I Wanna Be Where You Are #Girl Don't Take Your Love From Me #In Our Small Way #Got to Be There #Rockin' Robin #Wings of my Love #Maria (You Were the Only One) #Love is Here and Now You're Gone #You've Got a Friend 'Ben' #Benright|200px #Greatest Show On Earth #People Make The World Go Round #We've Got A Good Thing Going #Everybody's Somebody's Fool #My Girl #What Goes Around Comes Around #In Our Small Way #Shoo Be Doo Be Doo Da Day #You Can Cry On My Shoulder 'Music and Me' #With a Child's Heartright|200px #Up Again #All the Things You Are #Happy (Love Theme from "Lady Sings the Blues") #Too Young #Doggin' Around #Johnny Raven #Euphoria #Morning Glow #Music and Me 'Forever, Michael' #We're Almost Thereright|200px #Take Me Back #One Day In Your Life #Cinderella Stay Awhile #We've Got Forever #Just a Little Bit of You #You Are There #Dapper Dan #Dear Michael #I'll Come Home To You 'Off te Wall' #Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enoughright|200px #Rock with You #Workin' Day & Night #Get On The Floor #Off the Wall #Girlfriend #She's Out of My Life #I Can't Help It #It's The Falling In Love #Burn This Disco Out #I Can't Get You Off My Mind #Kentucky 'Thriller' #Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'right|200px #Baby Be Mine #The Girl Is Mine (feat. Paul McCartney) #Thriller #Beat It #Billie Jean #Human Nature #P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) #The Lady in My Life 'Bad' #Badright|200px #The Way You Make Me Feel #Speed Demon #Liberian Girl #Just Good Friends (feat Stevie Wonder) #Another Part of Me #Man in the Mirror #I Just Can't Stop Loving You #Dirty Diana #Smooth Criminal #Leave Me Alone 'Dangerous' 1. Jam 2. Why you wanna trip on me 3. In the closet 4. She drives me wild 5. Remember the time thumb 6. Can't let her get away 7. Heal the world 8. Black or white 9. Who is it 10. Give in to me 11. Will you be there 12. Keep the faith 13. Gone too soon 14. Dangerous 'HIStory – Past, Present, and Future: Book 1' 'Invincible' Vidéos Clips thumb|left|270px Live Catégorie:Artistes Catégorie:Masculins Catégorie:Auteur Catégorie:Compositeur